1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a tire member, including a step of adding a thiosulfuric acid compound containing an amino group to a rubber composition, and a tire member obtained by the manufacturing method.
2. Background Art
In a tire member constituting a tire, for example, improvement in abrasion resistance, tear strength and the like are required in a tread part and improvement in tear strength, flex fatigue resistance and the like are required in a sidewall part.
It is known that a thiosulfuric acid compound containing an amino group, such as an S-(2-aminoethyl)thiosulfuric acid compound, can be used as an antioxidant for cosmetics, plastics, recording materials and the like (Patent Document 1). In recent years, the thiosulfuric acid compound is investigated to use in tire applications, and it is proposed to use the compound for the purpose of improving viscoelastic characteristics and the like of a vulcanized rubber (for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).
However, even though the thiosulfuric compound is used, the expected effect is not achieved in many cases, depending on its use method. Furthermore, it is not yet disclosed to improve abrasion resistance, tear strength, flex fatigue resistance and the like of a rubber by using the thiosulfuric acid compound.
In the manufacturing of rubber goods for a tire, a peptizer is conventionally used for acceleration of mastication in some cases. However, special finding is not indicated up to the present regarding combination use of a thiosulfuric acid compound containing an amino group and a peptizer. Patent Document 2 refers to the use of a peptizer, but does not describe specific use method and efficacy.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2011-202138
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-146828
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2012-107232